dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arceus vs. Jubileus
Description Who's the better God? Who do you think will win? Arceus Jubileus Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOD SHED DBX Fight The Ithavoll Tower, sporting the statue of an angelic being, was the center of attention for many soldiers and angels. Father Balder, wielder of the power of the right eye, had just gotten Bayonetta, wielder of the power of the left eye. And now, the time for awakening began. A pillar of flame jetted out from the base of the tower as the entire tower rocketed into space. In the meantime, a shining light started to fly through the air. Chasing down the ship was none other than Arceus, god of the Pokémon. He flew towards the rocket, several angels chasing after him. With a quick aerial roll, he dispatched the winged beings chasing him down. He landed on the side of the rocket before running up the side of the rocket. Father Balder sensed the legendary fast approaching. Before he could do anything though, Arceus got up to the face of the statue. It rose a foot, poised to strike. Alder: Stop! Arceus ceased his foot's descent, seemingly poised to strike Alder. Alder: Do you truly wish to harm the surviving Lumen Sage, an agent of Paradiso? Arceus paid no mind to him. He reared back the foot, striking the statue in its forehead. Alder: NO! Arceus raised another foot, and struck the statue in the forehead again. While Arceus continued to bash the statue in the forehead, a lady in red dashed up to the left eye, where Bayonetta was held. This was Jeanna, coming to retake Bayonetta. While Arceus was beating the statue's forehead, she reached into the left eye of the statue. She yanked with all her might, eventually pulling Bayonetta out, much to Alder's dismay. After that, the eyelids started to shut as Jeanne began to carry Bayonetta away. The lid completely shut, and the statue began to glow a brilliant light, and Arceus began to float away from the statue. After the light faded, Arceus realized he was stuck on the inside of a ball of light. He looked upwards, spotting the danger he sought to stop. Above him, curled up like a fetus, was a being with statue like skin, glowing eyes, angel faces adorning her hair, and hair flowing down to her legs. Jubileus, The Creator woke. A Divine Match-up! Fight! Arceus watched Jubileus ready a punch. Arceus was sure he was ready for the attack. Jubileus punched down towards Arceus, who used extreme speed to zip out of the way, before zipping towards the fist, attempting to slash the fist, but she rose it. Arceus looked up, and saw her ready to throw another punch. He again dashed the punch. Then, Jubileus reared back for a much harder punch. Arceus dodged again, and he rushed to attack. He managed to slash the fist with two extreme speeds. Jubileus retracted her fist, and shot four strands of her hair into the globe around her. The impact shook the ground underneath Arceus, shaking him up. Next thing Arceus knew, flames in the shape of a bird flew towards Arceus. Arceus was too dazed to dodge the attack, and was impacted by the flaming bird. Arceus regained his bearings, and got ready to attack Jubileus again. He noticed what almost resembled strands of metallic hair extending from Jubileus' head to the orb encasing the two of them. So, with an extreme speed, he dashed through one of them, dealing severe damage to it. One of the faces on one of the strands shattered, and the strand turned gray instead of its brilliant sheen. However, a blast of fire interrupted the Pokémon. Arceus flinched, surprised by the sudden blow. However, before another blow could be struck, Arceus lifted a hoof, and thrust it into one of the faces on one of the strands. The face cracked, and that strand of hair went gray as well. Jubileus howled out, retracting each strand, before sharply thrusting them into the orb. The impact sent tremors throughout, causing Arceus to flinch. From above, Jubileus began to rear back a fist, readying to slam Arceus with a giant fist. However, with a double team, Arceus avoided the punch. With the use of Gravity, he held Jubileus' fist down, and repeatedly jabbed it. After a few hits, Jubileus was able to pull her fist back. She held a hand up to her mouth, and blew forth, and the bubble around the two was suddenly covered in lava. Patches of rock stood upon the burning sea. At this, Arceus switched out plates. His skin suddenly turned a fiery shade of red, for Arceus donned the Flame Plate. Jubileus' hair strands plunged into the sides of the orb. Arceus began racing up the sides of the orb towards one of those strands. However, Jubileus would not let his approach be without resistance. Fireballs began raining down towards him. Arceus noticed them falling, and began weaving past them. He began brushing through the lava, which did little damage to him due to his flame plate. He glided over the surface while fireballs attempted to sear him. One hit his hindquarters, but he powered through. He found his way to one of the strands of hair planted in the newly formed rocky-terrain. He spun around, and donkey-kicked the hair strand, striking the face upon it. With the strike, it shattered, a gray-hue now adorning the strand of hair. Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Somebody495